dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine Geschichte
''Prolog: "Wieso... bist du Alice?". Er drehte seinen Kopf, als er diese leise Frage hörte. Die Stimme, die sie aussprach, hörte sich an, als wäre sie neben seinem Ohr und gleichzeitig weit entfernt. Womöglich lag es daran, dass sie von irgendetwas widerhallte. Er konnte nichts außer unnatürlicher Dunkelheit um sich herum sehen. Und nochmal. Diese sanfte und gleichzeitig belustigte Stimme, die fragte :"Wieso... bist du Alice?". ''Alice?!? Ich bin doch Mark, wie kann ich da gleichzeitig Alice sein?!? ''Und nochmal :"Wieso...Bist. Du. Alice?", aber diesmal betonte die Stimme jedes einzelne Wort, als wäre sie ungeduldig geworden. Es war still, außer einem leisen und gleichzeitig lautem Tropfen, wie wenn der Wasserhahn nicht richtig zu war. Aber... es klang so allein, verlassen, unnatürlich... Plötzlich wurde das Tropfen immer schneller, als ob der Wasserhahn aufgedreht worden wäre. "Wieso...bist du Alice?", flüsterte die Stimme in sein Ohr und er erschrak. Mark riss seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in die schwarzen, glänzenden Augen eines Plüschtieres. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, bis er merkte, dass das Plüschtier ihn an etwas erinnerte. Es war nur ein weißer Häschenkopf und sein Körper bestand aus einem blauen Tuch. ''Ist das etwa...? ''Das Plüschtier war komisch, es schwebte beziehungsweise, es flog durch die Luft und von den Enden des Tuchs tropfte etwas Rotes und Glänzendes runter. ''Ist das Rote etwa Wein? ''Er hörte wieder die komische Stimme. Doch dieses Mal fragte sie ihn nicht, sondern lachte, ein hohes schrilles Lachen. Es klang schon fast verrückt. Als hätte er etwas lustiges getan. Mark wollte seine Ohren zuhalten, konnte es aber nicht. Er konnte nichts, außer seinem Kopf, bewegen. So schloss er seine Augen und ließ das Lachen über sich ergehen. Als es verstummte, öffnete er seine Augen und schrie auf. Ganz nah vor seinem Gesicht war etwas... Das war nicht mehr das süße Häschenplüschtier... Es war etwas anderes. Anstelle von kleinen Knopfaugen, hatte es riesige Spiralen, als ob es hypnotisiert worden wäre. Ganz in der Mitte dieser Spiralen waren ganz kleine weiße Lichter. Es hatte keine Nase mehr und sein Mund war nicht mehr klein, sondern zu einer grässlichen Fratze verzogen, die von einem Ende des Gesichts zum anderen reichte. Aus den Augen dieses 'Plüschtiers' kam eine rote Flüssigkeit, als ob es weinen würde, und währenddessen kreischte die Stimme :"WIESO, BIST DU ALICE???" Die roten Tränen fielen auf Marks Gesicht. Sie waren warm und schwer. Mark wurde mit Grauen klar, dass das gar kein Wein war, sondern Blut... Kapitel 1: Mark riss seine Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Es war nur ein Traum, aber er schien so echt. Er spürte immer noch das Gewicht des Blutes auf seinem Gesicht, welches schrecklich brannte. Sein Schlafanzug klebte an seinem Körper und er war schrecklich erschöpft. Am Morgen ging er runter zum Frühstück. "Guten Morgen. Wieso hast du in der Nacht gekreischt wie ein kleines Mädchen?", lachte Anna, Marks kleine Schwester, laut los, als er ankam. "Das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet, Anna, woher willst du wissen, dass ich gekreischt haben sollte?", erwiderte Mark. "Ganz einfach, mein Zimmer ist direkt neben deinem und die Wände sind dünn wie Papier, deshalb hab ich dich laut und deutlich gehört", konterte sie geschickt :"Ich hab dir noch was zu sagen, deine dämliche Katze hat mir in der Nacht das Gesicht zerkratzt!", sagte Mark wütend. Sie schwieg eine Weile."Du kommst zu spät zur Schule", sagte Anna kühl. "Mist!", murmelte Mark leise und schnappte sich schnell einen Joghurt und sein Pausenbrot und rannte zur Schule. "Hey, Alter! Wenn du immer zu spät kommst, verpasst du noch was Irres!"."Und was zum Beispiel?", keuchte Mark. "Wie zum Beispiel diese geile Braut, die neu in die Klasse gekommen ist!", lachte Kevin und deutete auf die Neue, die von Niemandem Notiz nahm. "Ganz schön arrogant, für meinen Geschmack", murmelte er. Herr Schönbeere, der Geschichts- und Klassenlehrer, kam in die Klasse stolziert und verkündete mit lauter und energischer Stimme:" So Klasse, wir haben eine neue Schülerin in unserer Klasse. Ihr Name ist Rosalia Rittersberg. Bitte behandelt sie gut und nehmt Rücksicht auf sie. Kevin, du wirst ihr unsere werte Schule zeigen". Alle lachten los, denn sie wussten nur zu gut, wie Kevin die Schule zeigt. "Nach diesen zwei Stunden bekommt ihr eure Klassenarbeiten zurück, aber bis dahin werden wir dort fortfahren, wo wir aufgehört haben, und zwar beim Zweiten Weltkrieg. Wer kann mir etwas über die damalige Zeit...", fuhr er fort. Mark versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, jedoch beschlich und verbreitete sich in ihm das Gefühl, als ob ihn jemand beobachten würde. Er schaute sich heimlich im Klassenzimmer um, doch niemand vor oder neben ihm beobachtete ihn. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie ihn die Neue unverwandt aus ihren großen grauen Augen anschaute und als Mark zurückschaute, wendete sie auch nicht den Blick ab. Irgendwie machte ihm das, wie sie ihn anstarrte, Angst. So ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. "Alter, die Tussi steht auf dich!", flüsterte neben ihm Kevin. "Ach was! Das bildest du dir nur ein. Die schaut doch ganz offensichtlich dich an.", flüsterte Mark zurück. "Ja, da hast du bestimmt recht. Die Mädels stehen auf mich!", sagte Kevin selbstverliebt. Mark unterdrückte ein Grinsen, denn es war einfach zu komisch, wie Kevin gerade aussah. "Zeig mal deine Note in der Geschichtsklassenarbeit!", befahl Anna. "Hier bitte, eine 2. Moment, wieso zeig ich dir denn sowas?!" "Keine Ahnung. Das solltest du besser wissen. Hm...eine 2 ist nicht gerade gut.", lachte sie. "Wie bitte?! Du magst zwar ein Supergenie sein und alles beim einmaligem Lesen lernen, aber ich bin halt nicht so wie du und eine 2 ist gut für mich!", protestierte Mark laut los. "Pff", machte Anna nur darauf und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Mark ging ihr hinterher, um noch etwas mit ihr zu bereden und als er klopfte und niemand etwas sagte, ging er rein. Mark sah auf dem Schreibtisch einen aufgeklappten Laptop und auf dem Bildschirm war ihr Facebook-Profil angezeigt. "Was machst du hier?! Verschwinde hier, das ist meine Privatspähre. LOS!", hörte Mark die aufgebrachte Stimme von Anna hinter sich. "Was soll das?! Du wirst hier auf Facebook aufs Übelste gemobbt und sagst NICHTS? Du hast doch diesen ganzen Scheiß über Mobbing und so gelesen, wo steht, man soll es der Familie und so sagen und weihst uns nicht ein! Du machst so, als wäre nichts. Sag mir, wie lange ist das schon so?! Wer ist das alles?! Ich werde sie fertig machen! SAG ES MIR!!!", schrie Mark sie wütend und verzweifelt an. Anna schwieg...schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern auf den Boden...sie fing an zu weinen und ihre Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. "SAG SCHON!", schrie er noch einmal. "Geh jetzt... bitte...", flehte Anna mit tränenerstickter Stimme und zog ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer. Als er draußen war und mit aufgeklapptem Mund stehenblieb, machte sie die Tür zu und schloss sie ab. Mark war entsetzt. Es schien ihm unmöglich, sich zu bewegen und er kämpfte mit den Tränen, weil ihm der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben nicht vertraut hatte... Mark sank auf die Knie und versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen weiter zu unterdrücken, doch es funktionierte nicht und er musste schluchzen. ''Wieso? Wieso? Wenn du es doch erzählt hättest, Anna... Du wärst nicht durch so eine Hölle gegangen... das Schlimmste ist aber, sie hat sich verändert... normalerweise würde sie sich rechtfertigen, mich anschreien, mir vielleicht alles erzählen... Aber sie schwieg. Ich muss es erzählen. Für ihr Wohl... '' Am Abend, als Marks und Annas Eltern kamen, war sie immer noch eingesperrt und Mark hatte sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt. Er kam noch einmal an Annas Tür und klopfte. Als sich niemand meldete und auch kein einziger Laut durch die Tür kam, sagte Mark verzweifelt: "Anna. Entweder sagst du es ihnen oder ich sag es. Bitte, wenn du es sagst, ist es viel besser. Wir werden einen Anwalt verständigen und sie alle finden. Dann wird es dir besser gehen. Komm doch da raus. Du kannst da nicht für ewig bleiben!" "Doch, kann ich. Lass mich in Ruhe! Alles was ich haben will, ist meinen Frieden!", erklang Annas erstickte Stimme hinter der Tür. Ganz ohne Vorwarnung klingelte es an der Tür. ''Wer ist das wohl?, dachte Mark und ging runter, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er machte auf und vor ihm stand Rosalia. "Hallo, ich war gerade in der Gegend und da dachte ich mir, ich besuche dich mal und frage dich nach dem ganzen Stoff, den ich nicht mitbekommen habe.", sagte sie fröhlich. "Ähm...ja...komm doch rein!", stammelte Mark vor sich hin, überwältigt von ihrem Besuch, den er am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte. "Wer ist da?", rief Marks Mutter von der Küche aus. "Eine Mitschülerin", antwortete er laut. Seine Mutter kam aus der Küche und lächelte Rosalia freundlich an, die zögernd zurücklächelte. "Wie heißt du denn? Woher kennt ihr euch? Willst du zum Essen bleiben?", überhäufte Marks Mutter sie mit Fragen. Die Antworten bekam Mark gar nicht mehr mit, denn seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der sich Anna verbarg. So kam es, dass Rosalia beim Abendessen dabei war. Anna war in der Zwischenzeit aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen rum. Von dem Mobbing verlor sie jedoch kein Wort. Rosalia und ihre Eltern unterhielten sich normal und Mark hatte Mühe, sich hin und wieder an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Nach dem Essen plauderten Anna und Rosalia noch ein bisschen zusammen, während Mark den Tisch aufräumte. Er hörte Anna lachen und musste insgeheim auch etwas grinsen, da sie so schnell wieder gute Laune hatte. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, strahlte ihn Anna aufrichtig an. "He, Mark! Unterhalte dich doch mit uns.", sagte Anna. "Nee. So ein Mädchenzeug interresiert mich doch gar nicht, das weißt du doch!", "Wir unterhalten uns doch gar nicht über 'Mädchenzeug'", protestierte Rosalia. "Na gut. Wenn's sein muss", lachte Mark und setzte sich in den Sessel. "Also, wie gefällt dir deine neue Schule und hast du auch Freundinnen, Rosa?, fuhr Anna fort. "Die neue Schule? Hm...Sie ist sehr schön. Neue Freundinnen hab ich noch keine, aber ich bin mir sicher, das kommt noch", antwortete Rosalia höflich. "Gut. Dann komm in mein Zimmer hoch, ich muss dir was ganz Geheimes zeigen!", sagte Anna und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Mark. "Toll! Und was wird jetzt mit mir?", lachte er los. "Du kannst nun deinen gewohnten Beschäftigungen nachgehen, wir brauchen dich nicht mehr", sagte Anna in ihrem gewohnten Tonfall zu ihm. Das ist wundervoll! Anna geht es wie durch ein Wunder wieder viel besser. Es liegt anscheinend an Rosalia. Aber...sie ist mir immer noch sehr unheimlich... Mark schaute den zweien nach und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als er auf dem Sofa, auf dem sie noch vor ein paar Minuten saßen, etwas Vertrautes sah...Ein Hasenkopf mit einem Tuch als Körper...Mark riss seine Augen auf, denn jetzt wusste er, wessen Plüschtier in seinem Traum war. Und zwar das von Anna... Rosa kam jeden Abend zu Besuch und sie und Anna wurden allmählich zu den allerbesten Freundinnen. In der Schule ignorierten sich Rosa und Mark jedoch hartnäckig, als würden sie sich nicht kennen. Rosa erzählte ihr sehr viel von sich selber, jedoch verlor sie kein einziges Wort über ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Familie oder ihr Privatleben. Eines Abends, Mark kam gerade aus der Bibliothek, in der er für die Abschlussprüfungen gelernt hatte, rannte Rosa ihm entgegen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und schluchzte...Mit einem Mal durchlief Mark ein Schauder und eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit. "Was ist los?", fragte er Rosa und bemühte sich, seine Stimme gelassen klingen zu lassen. "E-es ist Anna...sie...sie will von der Brücke springen, sie sagte zu mir, dass nichts mehr einen Sinn hat!", keuchte und schluchzte Rosa gleichzeitig. Was...? dachte Mark nur und blieb unfähig, sich zu rühren oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stehen. So blieb er ein paar Minuten, in denen er tausend Tode gestorben war, stehen. "N-nein! Du hast dich ganz bestimmt verhört! Das hat sie bestimmt nicht gesagt...", flüsterte er. Wen will ich hier beruhigen?! I-ich muss mich zusammenreißen und Anna aufhalten...Ich könnte nicht ohne sie leben...sie ist doch die einzige, die mir einigermaßen wichtig ist! ''dachte Mark verzweifelt und setzte sich in Bewegung. Komischerweise steuerte er aber nicht die Brücke an, sondern sein Zuhause. Mark riss die Tür auf und stürmte auf den Flur. Sein Herz machte einen großen Sprung vor Freude und er sank erleichtert auf die Knie. Auf dem Boden saß Anna, mit einem Schuh in der Hand und lachte. Hinter ihm meldete sich Rosa:" Reingelegt!". "Das war nicht lustig", erwiderte Mark trocken. "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", fuhr er gereizter fort. "Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich sowas machen würde?!", sagte Anna beleidigt. "JA!", verlor Mark die Beherrschung und stapfte wütend nach oben in sein Zimmer. "Dieser Scherz ist doch purer Wahnsinn... Wer hat ihn sich wohl ausgedacht?", redete er zu sich selber. Am Abend ging Mark gerade runter zum Abendessen, als er ein Schluchzen aus Annas Zimmer hörte. Er machte die Tür auf und ging rein. Da lag sie in ihrem Bett und schniefte in ihr Kissen. "Was ist los?", fragte Mark genervt. "E-es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Mark. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Wirklich nicht!", heulte Anna weiter. "Schon gut...", sagte er nur und ging aus dem Zimmer, um sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Während des Essens redeten sie alle zusammen über irgendwelche belanglosen Themen. "Ich soll nach Amerika gehen", sagte Anna plötzlich und Mark fiel die Kartoffel, die er gerade essen wollte, runter. "Wieso denn, Liebes?", fragte ihre Mutter. "Das Schulkomitee meinte, dass ich mich in Amerika weiterbilden sollte, und ich finde irgendwie, dass das auch eine gute Idee ist...", "Wie lange dauert das?", unterbrach sie ihr Vater. "Ein Jahr", sagte Anna ohne zu zögern. Mark stand von seinem Platz auf, nahm seinen Teller und ging in die Küche, um ihn aufzuräumen. Ohne ein einziges Wort ging er dann die Treppe hoch ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Ein paar Wochen sind vergangen und Anna ist nach Amerika gegangen, um sich mehr Wissen anzueignen. Mark öffnete, noch im Halbschlaf, die Haustür und wollte sich schon langsam auf den Weg zur Schule machen, als er an der ersten Stufe mit seinem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß. Es grunzte auf, als sein Schuh es berührte und Mark schrie überwältigt auf. "Was schreist du so rum?!", rief seine Mutter aus der Küche. "Da liegt etwas vor unserer Haustür!", antwortete Mark. "Dann wirf es in den Container!", schrie seine Mutter ungeduldig zurück und er hörte ihre Schritte näher kommen. "In Ordnung, ich werf es weg, falls ich es überhaupt hochheben kann", scherzte Mark, als seine Mutter ankam. Sie schrie genauso auf wie er, nur etwas schriller. "Das ist nicht lustig, Mark! Los, bring das arme Mädchen rein!" "Jaja", murrte er nur und hob das Mädchen vom Boden auf. In dem Moment wachte es auf und nach einer Schrecksekunde, in der sie ihn aus großen braunen Augen musterte, gab sie Mark eine saftige Ohrfeige. Er schrie auf, ließ sie los und wich ein paar Schritte von dem Mädchen weg. "Aua! Was sollte das bitteschön?!?", sagte er wütend und hielt sich die Wange. "Mark, du solltest jetzt lieber in die Schule gehen, sonst kommst du zu spät", sagte seine Mutter in einem ruhigen und bestimmten Ton. "Das macht ni-...Ich geh schon", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf die beiden und rannte aus dem Haus. Als Mark aus der Schule nach Hause kam und sich erschöpft aufs Sofa schmiss, bemerkte er, dass ihn das Mädchen feindselig anstarrte. "Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er freundlich, doch das Mädchen kniff nur misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und schwieg. "Das ist Alice", sagte Marks Mutter beiläufig im Vorbeigehen. Mark erstarrte: "A...Alice?!", stammelte er und musste an die Stimme denken, die ihn im Traum fragte, wieso er Alice war. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt, als er kreidebleich aufstand und auf die Toilette ging, um sich sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu bespritzen. Er starrte in den Spiegel und es kam Mark so vor, als ob er die Fratze in der glatten Oberfläche des Spiegels sehen würde und dieses hohe Lachen hören würde. Mark schauderte und rieb sich die Augen. ''Werde ich verrückt?! ''fragte er sich selbst und glaubte die Antwort schon zu kennen... Als Mark wieder nach unten kam, saß Alice auf dem Sofa und aß ein riesiges Stück Kuchen und seine Eltern fragten sie aus. "Wo wohnst du? Wie alt bist du? Wie ist dein Nachname? Wie lautet deine Telefonnummer?", fragten sie, doch auf all diese Fragen antwortete sie nur, dass sie sich nicht erinnere. Als Alice Mark sah, gab sie einen leisen Schreckensschrei von sich, sprang vom Sofa runter und versteckte sich hinter dem Sofa. "Wieso benimmst du dich so, als ob ich dich jeden Moment fressen würde?!", fragte Mark gereizt. "Wenn '''du' es sagst, dann erwarte ich sowas!", flüsterte Alice zurück. "Wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann mach den Ofen an und krabbel rein.", brummte Mark noch, bevor er einen strengen Blick von seinen Eltern kassierte. Er zog sich, wie es langsam sein Brauch wurde, in sein Zimmer zurück, machte seinen Laptop an und betrat irgendeinen bedeutungslosen Chat. Der Samstag bestand nur aus einigen langweiligen Ausflügen mit der Familie und Alice. Marks Eltern gingen mit ihr und Mark in den Zoo, danach noch ein bisschen Wandern und schließlich in ein Eiscafé und ein Spielwarengeschäft, wo sich Alice etwas aussuchen durfte. Als ob sie ihre Tochter wäre..., dachte Mark wütend und angewidert von seinen Eltern. Sie schien sehr glücklich, aber es war ihm egal. Er war entsetzt von dem Verhalten seiner Eltern. Als sie aus dem Geschäft kamen, hielt er es nicht aus und schrie seine Eltern an: "Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?! Was denkt ihr überhaupt, wer ihr seid?!". "Mark, was...", fragte sein Vater wütend. "Moment, jetzt rede ich! Ihr macht zusammen mit dieser Fremden so viele Sachen an einem einzigen Tag, wie in dem ganzen Leben mit eurer Tochter. Das ist doch abnormal!", unterbrach er seinen Vater. "Und dann wundert ihr euch noch, dass sie kaum mit euch redet und auch nicht mal anruft, wie es ihr geht.", fuhr er fort und ging weg, um nicht mehr seine Eltern und dieses Mädchen zu sehen. Mark übernachtete diese Nacht bei seinen Freunden und verbrachte auch den ganzen Tag mit ihnen, um nicht seinen Eltern zu begegnen. Er hatte es satt, sie immer ansehen zu müssen und an seine versaute Kindheit erinnert zu werden. Er wollte auch nicht Alice sehen. Sie hatte sich in seine Familie geschlichen und machte sein Leben noch mehr zur Hölle. Der Tag war ein voller Erfolg und machte auch richtig Spaß. Er fühlte sich wieder frei nach längerer Zeit. Am Abend entschloss er sich, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, denn er hatte Sehnsucht nach seinem eigenen Bett. Er machte die Haustür auf, ging in den Flur und ging ohne ein Wort in die Küche, um noch was zu essen. Seine Eltern schauten ihn stumm an und nachdem Mark etwas gegessen hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer. Mitten in der Nacht machte Mark seine Augen auf und sah über sich gebeugt Alice stehen. Er wollte sie anschreien, doch sie hielt ihm den Mund zu und schaute ihn wie in Trance an. Alice beugte sich vor, bis sie ganz knapp vor seinem Gesicht war und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern", sie machte eine kurze Pause und kicherte, doch augenblicklich wurde sie wieder ernst. "Du darfst nicht so miesepetrig sein, sonst verpasst du dein ganzes Leben. Jammer nicht über die Vergangenheit, sondern freu dich an der Gegenwart!". Alice nahm ihre Hand von Marks Mund, richtete sich wieder auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür aufmachte, drehte sie sich um und starrte Mark mit ungewöhnlich kaltem Blick an, dann ging sie geräuschlos aus dem Zimmer.Was war das für 'ne Aktion?! ''fragte sich Mark verschlafen, aber er ging nicht näher darauf ein, weil er einfach zu müde war. Am Morgen, als er langsam die Treppe runterschlich, kam ihm seine Mutter mit besorgtem Gesicht entgegen und fragte Mark mit zittriger Stimme:" Hast du Alice gesehen?". "N...nein", antwortete Mark überrascht. "Sie ist einfach so verschwunden! Ihre Sachen liegen noch in Annas Zimmer, aber von ihr ist keine Spur...", sagte sie besorgt. "Vielleicht ist sie zu ihren Eltern gegangen", versuchte Mark seine Mutter zu trösten. "...Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, aber ohne Schuhe würde doch niemand nach Hause gehen!", fing sie an zu schluchzen. Mark ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche, um sich ein Frühstück zu machen und dachte darüber nach, was Alice in der Nacht zu ihm gesagt hat ''<< Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern >> Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich nach Hause gegangen und hat in ihrer Aufregung ihre Schuhe vergessen. Mark riss überrascht die Augen auf. Als Alice in meinem Zimmer war, da hatte sie doch Schuhe an! Nein, ich werde mich nirgendwo einmischen! Ich werde einfach meinen gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgehen'. '''''Nach diesen Gedankengängen verbannte Mark die Idee, dass Alice entführt wurde. in die hintersten Ecken seinen Gehirns und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Kategorie:FSG 12 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:ByEis